It has been found that using the prior art exercising machine will not immediately benefit both the musculature and cardiovascular systems. Hence, how to keep the interest of the user becomes the most important goal for the exercising machines, but none of the exercising machines sold in the marketplace can fulfill this need.
Further, the prior art exercising machine is too monotonous to keep the interest of a user thereby making it infeasible for practical use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an arm oscillating exerciser which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.